


The Bitch Is A Witch!

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Other, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Risa lives in a small town many would call her names or try hurting her however she always bounces back never hurting others. One day she goes into the woods and finds some friends but the towns leaders wife grows ill will she help the one whom never hurt her but didn't help her or will she let her fall to illness setting her death in stone?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

At a very young age Risa lost her father he made a deal with the fae to save her mother that fae came for him when she was five she remembers holding his arm begging for the fae to stop.

Her mother had become numb only becoming alive when teaching Risa how to be a witch or a lady Risa was a wild free girl not to be chained to it but still learned for her mother.

The town hated her and her mother, her mother was a witch by deal however Risa was born one making her more powerful her mother loved this and hated it.

Her mothers markings were white a cloud on her forehead showing she made a deal for air magic,more lines marking her arms that glowed a bright white when her mother used her magic.

Risa could use any magic really but she always took a shine towards fire magic fitting seeing as it was the first one she used making her markings a pretty red on her forehead a flame and her markings on her arms made to look like there was fire wrapping itself around her.

The town hated her they took her mother and burned her fitting that her daughter watched locked up so she couldn't stop it.

She grew to be a fine looking young teen many tried to get in her good graces she turned them all down.

Words like whore slut tease freak weirdo cunt followed her around every where she went she didn't care.

The first time since becoming a teen that she went into the woods when one of other girls laughed at her mothers death she ran into the woods tripping over a tree and crying there not caring if she died there.

The second was well.....


	2. Second Time In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy bitch hey!

Risa was walking home her dress feeling wrongwrongwrongwrong she took a deep breath calming herself down

She was almost home when all the sudden she felt a burning pain on her legs and heard a snap of something looking down she saw she had stepped on a bear trap

Frowning she knelt down to open it only to be stopped by someone stepping on to her hands sighing she looked up to see Jake one of the men she had turned away

"Jake did you by chance leave this here?" She asked him smiling

"yeah so what? You're a witch and we don't want you here no more" he snapped digging his foot in to her hands

"I seem to recall you asking me to bed you last week?" She asked smiling still

"I DID NOT YOU BITCH!" Jake screamed kicking her in the face

She frowned feeling blood come down her face she heard Jake laughing

"I should leave you to die here like a sinner,witch!" He yelled spitting in her face 

Risa growled at him her markings glowing he turned pale and ran off 

"COWARD!!" She screamed after him huffing before melting the trap away the blood was dry and it looked wrong so sighing she got up and made her way to the lake in the woods  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Humming a song her father used to sing to her at night she washed away the blood not noticing the fae behind her

"Sup witch" A voice popped up behind her making her jump and turn to see a fae

"Go away I haven't stepped in any fae rings or made any deals!" She snapped making the fae frowned

"Hey gurl chill was just wondering if your face and leg are good!" The fae yelled back

"Oh...yes they're fine thank you I suppose" She said only because her mother taught her better

"Names sleep what about you babes?" Sleep asked sticking their? Hand out

"Creativity" she simply said shaking the fae's hand

"Well nice meeting you creativity" sleep said smiling

"You as well I suppose" She replied not smiling back but close  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She spent four hours laughing and taking to sleep it was the most she had laughed in a long time

She had to leave but told sleep she may or may not return again not a promise or deal but not saying she wouldn't given the chance

She sighed walking into her to cold to empty home quickly walking to her room to sleep

She smiled changing into her nightgown and curling under her blankets

Maybe I'll bring sleep something to eat she thought smiling softly unaware of all the things awaiting her


	3. Risa Accidentally Proposes To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it seems like

Risa woke up the next morning still smiling jumping out of her bed she grabbed one of her less used dresses https://images.app.goo.gl/EGfiYbyQvPR7iGu57 putting it on she smiled walking to her kitchen to make something she didn't know what but she will make something

Looking at what she had she decided to make a nice and simple corn bread with chili grabbing the things for it she began making it

"Would this be weird?" She asked aloud

Hmm nah it'll be fine she told herself  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sleep?" Risa called out holding the dishes she had made earlier

"Sup bitch" Sleep called next to them smiling

"Oh," turning to look at sleep she smiled holding the food out to sleep "I made this for you to say thank you" 

"Really?" Sleep asked taking the food blushing lightly

Hm weird she thought

"Is everything okay? Do you not like chili or cornbread?" She asked tilting her head

"Uh it's just you don't know what this means?" Sleep asked blushing brightly

"No should I?" She asked

"It means that you want to uh get married creativity" sleep informed her laughing when she turned red

"Oh! I'm so sorry um" She tripped over her words blushing even more

"It's fine" sleep said "I'll still take it if it's okay?" Sleep asked 

She flashed sleep a smile "of crouse it's fine!" She chirped 

Sleep smiled holding the food close to them  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks for sharing" Risa mumbled smiling

"Thanks giving it to me" Sleep said

"Sooooo?"

"If I wanted to get married I would've asked outright" Risa informed sleep

"And what if I still wanted to marry you even after learning you didn't know what this means?" Sleep asked

"I'd say this is my second meeting with you actually try wooing me" she said smiling

"Then let me woo you?" Sleep mumbled asked

"Yeah I'd like that" She told sleep softly

And she stayed with sleep for six fours and sleep walked her to the edge the woods kissing her hand goodbye

Risa hoped it'll always be like that

"


	4. Risa Meets Morality And Is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risa starts questioning her gender,meets Morality,Is gay for Sleep and Morality,then cries in the tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.app.goo.gl/n7joPcfMwqULTAvo9
> 
> Pear

Risa frowned looking into her mirror feeling her chest and her hips she didn't like how she looked she had a rather lage chest not like her mother a rather pear like body shaped

Though she adored the markings she had it reminded her of her mother and the freckles she had everywhere reminded her of her father her long curly hair and eyes were from her mother and her darker skin tone from her father the red eyes which she was told meant she was evil was hers and hers alone the red of her hair from her father her long legs from her mother she loved them she just didn't love her hips or chest or....

She turned sharply away from the mirror and stormed off to get dress putting a long red dress and red boots she was off into the woods

She came to the lake and smiled until she saw sleep with someone else

"Hello sleep?" She called out

"Creativity hey!" Sleep called out waving towards her she walked over to sleep and this other fae sitting down next to sleep

"Hi I'm Morality!" Morality chirped out smiling

"Oh hi" Risa said waving

Oh no another cute fae she thought

"I use sun pronouns" sun said still smiling

"Oh yeah totally forgot to tell ya babes I use they pronouns" Sleep said

"Oh okay sorry for not using the right gender in my head when I thought of you" she paused blushing "not that I've actually thought of you" she snapped at the laughing sleep

"You were right Sleep she is a cutie!" Morality said

She cute what? She thought frowning at the hurt in her chest

"So tell me about yourself kiddo!" Morality chirped

"Oh well"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Risa was not expecting fae to kiss her hands 

She ran into her home face burning heart racing she needed something to do before she melts 

She went to her bathroom shutting the door and locking it with a flick of her wrist smiling

Turning the shower on she began taking her dress off before frowning the feeling she felt earlier was back and she didn't like it so she shed it off alongside her boots plus her socks

Climbing into the shower she sat down letting the water hit her frowning when she began crying and she didn't know why she was crying she didn't feel female so what did that make her? What will that do to her relationship with sleep or the one that blooming with Morality?

She cried in her bathtub for the next ten minutes wondering these things and why her mother and father left her all a lone


	5. Risa Tries Some Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns are tested and one is found

"Okay I can do this!" Risa told herself

So what first? They thought walking to their kitchen to get themselves food

No sun didn't like those pronouns or those one star thought

"So not star sun they or she?" He mumbled before smiling

"My names Risa I'm male I like two faes!" He cheered smiling brightly

Now a name he thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It took him awhile before finding a name he liked

"Roman? Roman!" He said to himself

Mother and father would've loved it Roman thought sadly to himself 

"I'll tell sleep and Morality tomorrow" he mumbled heading back to bed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Remy do you think creativity is mad at us?" Patton asked laying next to them

"Nah Patton probably got caught up with something" Remy said humming watching their other s/o's roam around


End file.
